The Poison Apple
by Tiny Floral Bows
Summary: Kim has everything that any girl would dream to have. Her life seemed perfect to everyone else but herself, who just wanted to have an average life. On one night she finds out the real bad guy doesn't wear a black cape, has great hair and can make you laugh so easily. While her true Prince Charming's hidden beneath all the lies. After all, love is the poison apple in life. AU.


**_AN: Hey everyone! I decided to repost this story which i also accidentally deleted..._**

**_Just saying this again that I've wrote this story with my own characters so this wasn't originally a fan-fiction but one of my multi-chaptered stories. That's why there are some OCs and why everyone's acting abit OC-ish. This is my modern take on fairy tales._****_ I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Thanks!_**

* * *

_You know in fairy tales how the girl always seem to end up with Prince Charming and it's all happy ever after? Well sorry to break it to you but that's not how real life works._

_This is no happy fairy tale but the complete opposite. Where the real bad guy doesn't have a black cape on, he has great hair and can make you laugh while the real prince charming's still hidden beneath all the lies. You know... It's not too late to read a book about a girl and a prince who fell madly in love and live happy ever after._

_I never expected for this much trouble to have brewed from such a simple gesture. I never meant for this to happen but faith and I never seemed to agree on anything these days._

_All this drama started on that day, where everything changed. From that day, I knew that nothing will ever be the same._

* * *

"Stay still Kim so I can finish your dress!" Grace snapped causing me to roll my eyes in return._  
_  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?" I whined.

"Why we're doing this?! KIM! We're doing this so you can impress him! Prince Charming!" I signed at my best friend's childish antics, folding my arms over my chest.

Elliot Prescott, or as known as the Prince Charming of Seaford. His parents co-own one of the biggest companies in the world alongside mine. Elliot is the kind of boy that nearly every girl wishes to have with his charming personality and his good looks. I'm the kind of person who doesn't believe in love at first sight... Or didn't. Besides, I know better than not to fall for him before I get to know his real personality first.

I tucked a strand of my honey blonde hair behind my ear before looking down. "Have you changed your mind?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Kim I've already told you this," Grace signed. "I would love to but I'm not invited... I'm not rich or anything. Plus this is going to be your special night, not mine so I have no business in it."

"Nonsense! You have every right to be at that party! For one why should it matter if you're rich or not? And two... You're my best friend, I need you there." I said, saying the last part softly.

"I know but-" The brunette hesitated but I cut her off with a look.

"I guess I could... I dunno," She shrugged shyly, causing me to engulf her into a huge hug.

* * *

I stood in front the mirror, placing the last white flower into my hair. Grace was like a saviour when it came down to fashion. I was quite impressed at what she had manage to put together in two days. It was just a strapless, white dress that flowed down to the floor naturally with silver sequins decorated around the waist. It was simple really and that's what I loved most about it. I signed once more before making my way downstairs.

"Darling you look fabulous!" My mum cried out in joyous, pulling me a into a quick hug.

I saw Grace standing slightly behind my parents with her thumbs up. Her floral green one shoulder maxi dress complimented her skin tone well and her highlighted brown hair was put up into a bun. She was always so insecure about her look and body when really, there's not much to be worrying about.

"Let's go!" My dad smiled grabbing my mum's hand as Grace and I followed close behind.

* * *

My parents, as soon as they walked into those doors were dragged off by the Prescotts, leaving me and Grace all alone. There were hardly any teenagers here, whilst most of them were over in their thirties. Suddenly I felt a light tap to my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I came face to face with Prince Charming himself with a smile on his face, which looked more forced than it should be.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, his deep voice ringing through out my ears as he held out his hand. It send shivers down my spines but it certainly wasn't the good kind.

I looked at Grace who was now behind him nodding her head, motioning for me to say yes. I put on a fake smile before putting my hand lightly on his, making our way on to the dance floor.

"So Kimberly, we've never formerly met have we?" His asked, continuing to lead me in a waltz.

"No we haven't, and please, it's just Kim." I politely informed him, wincing at the sound of my full name.

"Well then Kim, tell me more about yourself..." Elliot said, twirling me around.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, my mind drifting off to the more enjoying things I could be doing at the moment.

"How does it feel to be here? Here with me? You know most girls with die to get an opportunity like this.." He bent down, whispering the words into my ear. The nerve of that guy, who did he think that he was?

"Actually I don't find you that attractive. In my opinion you're a spoiled brat who thinks that the world revolves in his fingers." I snapped, trying to control the anger from rising within me.

The look on his face was priceless as I tried my hardest not to laugh. However it only lasted for second before it was replaced with a scowl. He suddenly tightened the grip on her wrist which I'm more than sure that it left a bruise. I broke free from his grip as I turned around and ran. Not taking a glance back at the scene, I ran straight for the gardens.

What's up with him? Elliot never acts that way... He was always gentleman but right then he acted like someone else. Maybe I'm just overreacting, I mean it could be because of what I said. After all, I guess all his life he had girls tell him they adore him rather than they didn't. Then again, he was being a total jerk. Maybe he wasn't as 'charming' as everyone said to be or maybe he was just having an off day.

I decided to let the matter go for now, deciding to talk it over with Grace later.

I looked around in awe at the sight that laid beneath me. It was truly magical, especially the way that the flowers were laid out and how the lake seemed to glisten under the moonlight. The colours from the flowers shadowed into the lake,creating such a surreal sight.

Being the clumsy person I am, I decided to walk into someone by accident. By all means I prayed for it to not be Elliot, for I had enough boy drama for one night.

"I'm so sorry!" We both said in a unison. I looked up, only to end up with my eyes getting lost into a pool of chocolate brown orbs. That's when I realised that it was just the beginning to all the drama. Little did I know that meeting him would change everything... And it would never be the same.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I would love to get your feedback on this story on whether if I should continue or not. So please review and remember to follow and favourite!**_

_**I've also started writing another story so stay tuned for that! I'll post it when I get the chance. **_

_**Xxx**_

_**-C**_


End file.
